


A Trip to the Opera House

by alruin (Xionarte)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xionarte/pseuds/alruin
Summary: Short piece to get into Jazz's headspace for a bigger fic.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Trip to the Opera House

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit rushed at the end, and I probably should've showed a bit more, rather than told. The focus was on the action though.

The wind blows across Jazz's pedes as they dangle over the edge of the roof. He leans backwards and dims his optics. He hums along with the music coming from below.

The chorus heightens for one final note, then quiets. A single voice fills the air, and he looks down to see the poor love-struck femme, who is dismayed to find her soon-to-be conjunx in bed with another.

His audials, carefully tuned to pick up the music from far away, pick up a loud creak from behind him, and he flinches, barely keeping himself from falling off the roof. The rusty door, the only entrance to the roof, squeals as it is forced open.

Jazz scrambles onto his feet, nearly dropping his datapad as he does so. He shoves the pad into his subspace as he whips around.

A security guard. Jazz would back away, but there's a 300 meter drop behind him, and he's not going to survive that.

He'll have to take his chances. He shifts to the side as a feint, and the guard follows the movement with his gaze.

He bolts.

The guard sees through it, and follows Jazz to the other side. When he gets close enough, the guard lunges towards him.

Jazz turns on his heel, as the security guard tries to grab him. He is too slippery, and just barely evades the grasping hand.

He turns towards the other side of the roof, skidding over the sleek metal as he dashes towards the open street. He flings himself up on a cable, one of many used to keep the more temporary additions to the theatre in place. It stretches down past a few lanes, and he lets himself slide down along it. He jumps off onto another roof as soon as he gets the opportunity.

Another few roof jumps, sharp turns, and some clever uses of vertical space, the guard seems to have lost track of him.

Jazz hides in the rafters of a warehouse. When he is sure he won't be found, he dons his second ident signal.

He makes his way across traffic, and stops to pick up a small crystal plant. Not one of those pricey ones from Praxus, but a far cheaper mixed type. His creators have invited him for dinner, and not bringing a gift is just not right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Any feedback is welcome.


End file.
